paladintiger_knowledgefandomcom-20200214-history
Sledge
Sledge is a "massive brute" and the leader of the bandits in the Arid Badlands. He is the primary antagonist for a series of missions that bar access to the Dahl Headlands and his death is one of the last tasks undertaken in the Arid Badlands. Background Something was discovered at Headstone Mine and the find was hastily covered up. Soon after the rumoured discovery, many of the workers in that area mutated radically, some becoming insane with an obsession for the Vault, some becoming stunted midgets, and others growing into gross monstrosities. Sledge emerged from these former convict workers to take charge and create his own little bandit empire. Leader of a Bandit tribe, Sledge is blunt and uncreative: when he named his iconic weapon, he simply called it "Hammer". What he lacks in brainpower he makes up for with brute strength and a high tolerance for pain. His namesake sledgehammer sends painful shock waves that keep foes at a distance and can make hard work of melee assaults on Sledge. Involvement According to the Guardian Angel; "Sledge is a bad man, who has done terrible things to the people of Fyrestone." The Guardian Angel also claims that Sledge possesses something important that must be recovered from him. A series of missions will set players on a path to penetrate Sledge's operation and ultimately kill Sledge himself. According to Dr. Zed, Sledge murdered the entire family of Shep Sanders and used their skin to build a tent. It is revealed in one of the missions in The Secret Armory of General Knoxx that some midgets later revive Sledge. The experiment proves to be only a partial success and Sledge goes berserk. He comes to be known as Motorhead. Appearances * Borderlands Quotes * "Not going away, huh? Must be a bounty hunter! Sledge will punish you like the others!" (Upon seeing vault hunter) * "Stupid bounty hunter... killed 'Sledge"'' (Upon dying) * ''"Think you can beat Sledge? Nuh uh! Cuz ''Sledge''' is too smart for you!" (Upon seeing vault hunter) * "'''Sledge' have a idea! Idea say destroy them all!"'' * "The '''Burning' lets you know it's Working!"'' (When set on fire) * "Ahh! Someone, please! Water!" (When set on fire) * "I did not ask for this!" (When set on fire) * "Kill '''Sledge's' men make Sledge angry! ARRRG!"'' * "'''Sledge' will crush you like... crush you style!"'' * "Now, death come for you... from '''Sledge'! Heheh"'' * "'''Sledge' give little runt BIG Death!"'' * "Oh... that doesn't feel good" (Upon dying) * "'''Sledge's' men attack, please!"'' * "'''Sledge's' men, Uh... my men, attack!"'' * "'''Sledge' destroy you! Destroy you right now!"'' * "No mercy for anyone who threaten '''Sledge'!"'' * "No mercy for anyone who threaten '''Sledge', okay?"'' * "'''Sledge's' men gonna kill you!"'' * "No one come here unless '''Sledge' tell them to!"'' * "Why are you here? Go Away! '''Sledge' is eating!"'' * "Aww, where'd my shield go? '''Sledge' gonna crush you!"'' (Upon having shield depleted) * "'''Sledge' angry! Sledge destroy!!"'' (Upon having shield depleted) * "'''Sledge' doesn`t need shield! Sledge gonna crush you to bloody stumpses!"'' (Upon having shield depleted) * "Ah, crap, shield down! No one does that to '''Sledge'! Sledge kill!"'' (Upon having shield depleted) * "No one threatens '''Sledge'!!"'' (Upon having shield depleted) Notes * Sledge will drop Sledge's Shotgun when killed. * It is possible to bug Sledge by making him stop and use only his hammer when he tries to go up one of the small stairs to the left. Players wait until he's on his way up and then get close without going to his height. He will remain still and try use to his hammer. * The mission Finger Lickin' Bad! in Claptrap's New Robot Revolution has "Kill Cluck-trap" as one of the objectives, and due to a bug this objective is credited when Sledge is killed. Trivia * Sledge's helmet is available to veteran players as a bonus head for Salvador in Borderlands 2. * In Borderlands 2 Brick uses Sledge's Hammer as a thrown weapon. * In Claptrap Web Series Episode 4 Claptrap tells Sledge that Marketing thinks he's too scary for the kids and should wear a hornless helmet with a smile instead of his regular helmet. Category:Borderlands